


Romancing Mr. Collins

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse trigger, Alex is a friend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kind Misha Collins, Misha has my heart, Misha is a romantic interest, Misha is actually the best, Protective Misha Collins, RPF, Real Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, did you get the title reference?, he is so sweet to reader, like seriously he rocks, needed to clarify, warning : mention of mental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Alternate title : Help me help youMisha Collins is a superstar and you work in the set to bring lattes to the actors. All the cast members are usually very generous and soft spoken to you and your colleagues, but one day, a horrible cast member joins. (He is fictional, not to worry, I love the entire SPN cast).Guess who realizes first?Guess who helps the reader aka you?Our knight in shining armour, Mish.





	Romancing Mr. Collins

**Author's Note:**

> See the comments for the epilogue scene of Percy getting fired.

~Set in the year 2018~

"I got...I got a line you moron!" Jensen laughs and the whole take was done for. Jared Padalecki was as usual the most terrifyingly cute moose ever who made Ackles laugh and their scene got cut. One of your best memories from set.

You loved your job. It's been a hell of a journey, growing up with the boys in set when you joined back in season 1, you were 19. Now, after all these years, season 13 has started and you met the adorable Alex Calvert who joined this year along with another cast member, _Percival "Percy" Rodgers._

~The day you met Alex~

Walking up to the main set was always humbling. The huge amount of hard work every single person puts in the existence of this show, of any show rather, is astonishing. You were a nobody but even you had a role. All of you were part of something big.

Keeping the cast caffeinated was pretty damn important too.

You were walking towards Courtney Ford, the actress who plays Kelly Kline, she was your high school friend and it was an unofficial ritual for you to give her the first coffee; when you bumped into a slightly tall young man.

"Sorry! Hello there." He gave you a sweet smile.

He seemed to a year or two younger than you.

"Hello! Oh you must be Alexander." You smiled back.

He chuckled, "You can call me Alex. I was gonna read my script with the other nephilim hehe, sorry for bumping into you. "

You felt really great meeting him and made a motion with your hand to shrug it off, "Oh don't apologise. We are good. I'm Y/N btw."

Alex shook your hand quickly, ran off and waved back to you, going to the green room in a hurry.

Courtney tilted her head to the side from her chair and motioned towards you. Walking up with her latte, you couldn't wipe the smile from your face.

She seemed to understand, so she nodded before talking, "Isn't Alex just a sweetheart? It's so difficult not to grin like an idiot in front of that kid."

You nod and chuckle, " So, we cast another day of sunshine."

Courtney teased, " Speaking of grinning like a fool, where's Mr. Collins? "

Your eyes widened," Ugh hush! What if someone hears you? "

She stood up attempting to leave, " Like who? Misha himself? I kinda want that to happen man. You're hopeless."

You shook your head before walking away fron her towards your workplace, "Ain't happening because there _is no_ hope." 

* * *

You were sitting on the steps of some random trailer and eating your bagel when suddenly Misha passed you by. Your cheeks heated up and you feverishly tried to wipe the food crumbs off of your lips before he sees you.

Sure enough, he does and he smiles at you, ever the gentleman.

"Hello Y/N!" He said in a high voice, well, higher than Castiel of course. Misha's real voice is nothing like that of his character.

"Hey Mr. Collins!" You smile back despite your shock.

He shook his head and brightly smiled, " It's Misha. We know each other for how many years now?"

You ducked your head and shrugged.

"Ten years, that's how many." He still doesn't walk away from you, standing in front of the trailer stairs where you were sitting.

You looked up at him and stood up, "Misha, there, I said it. Now, where is my candy?"

You opened your palm to have a laugh and he places a paper on your hand.

Confused, you looked down at it. It was a convention pass, an Angel pass at that.

"Misha!" You yelped.

He shyly grinned, "Happy birthday Y/N. This is from me, Jared and Jensen. Alex pitched in last minute. Not that they needed to, I wanted to gift this to you myself...."

You had tears in your eyes, " You remembered...", came your whisper.

Misha looked confused, "Well of course we did, how could we not?"

" But...but.. there are like, a thousand crew members, you can't remember them all.." your tears threatened to fall and you had glassy eyes already.

Misha saw your tears and unconsciously started moving towards you, "We try to know them all. You are all our family, my family. Besides, I've always known you, ever since you made me that handmade paper Castiel and Jared still wears the beanie your mother knitted. Don't ever think that we don't know how important you are..."

You had thrown yourself at his shoulders, hugging him. To your surprise,he hugged right back. You quickly pulled away though.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that", you murmured Hagrid style and almost ran away from him, with the Angel pass in your hand.

Little did you know that Misha wished for the hug to be longer.

* * *

They were shooting these scene where Jack adorably introduces himself to a stranger saying "hello!" and he follows Sam and Dean into a hunt. Misha had no scene today and you were still lost in the thought of hugging him.

"Earth to Y/N!" Said Alex.

You chuckled and looked at him walking towards you. Nobody would say that he was one of the stars of this huge show. Alex was actually polite to a fault.

"I'm right here, what do ya need?" You smiled at him, ready to run to the coffee spot.

He frowned, "Nothing at all. Just wanted to talk to you if that's okay."

You say back down, " Oh. Yeah sure Alex."

He sat beside you, pulling up a chair and said, "Is it true that you were here since the pilot?"

You nodded fondly, " Oh yeah. Good times. Although, supernatural is always that good. Were you a fan of the show Alex?"

He nodded, "Guilty of binge watching but I watched everything and I've been a fan ever since last year."

You said, "Misha never even watched the first three seasons. Doesn't know what he missed."

Alex raised his brow but only chuckled.

"What?" You asked, suddenly conscious.

Alex said, "Oh nothing." He still made a funny face, clearly something on his mind.

You rolled your eyes, "Don't do that. Start saying something and not finishing. Spit it out!"

He tilted his head to the side, " It was Misha who told me that you were the one member who has been here since the pilot. I actually asked him about the old days so.... It's funny how your name was almost on his lips already. "

You blushed and looked away, "Thanks for the birthday gift by the way. I'm so excited."

He stood up, ready for another take, before saying "Uh huh, that was also, all Misha."

Before you could ponder more about this, Mark who plays Lucifer asked for a green tea and you ran to do your job.

* * *

"There can't be another nephilim on Earth. We would've felt it!" Castiel roared in his gruff, low voice. It was really sexy according to you.

"Gabriel hid him well. The mother was possessed by a demon while being pregnant and kept deep in the hell grounds. Even Crowley didn't know or he would've told us", Sam said.

Castiel looked worried, " Lucifer knows. We can't let this nephilim out in the world. If Lucifer meets him...."

"I'll help you." Jack said.

Dean stepped in, "You're still a kid, battery powered heavenly juice or not, Kelly's son. We gotta protect you from three archangels and a nephilim. Don't argue on this Jack."

Castiel nodded gravely, " In the light of Lucifer out in the world conspiring with the alternative version of Michael, maybe if we could convince Gabriel to be on our side, his son would also be on ours."

A laughter came from behind the screen as Percy Rodgers debuted as his new nephilim character Rhaegar.

"You will subdue me? You, fallen angel with next to nothing hold on heaven, two brothers who keep dying and Jack? I mean, why would Jack choose your side? He is like me. He is my cousin. 

You would gain so much power if you just came with me Jack. We could rule all the worlds together." Rhaegar announced.

Jack stood in front of Sam, Dean and Cas, guarding then from Rhaegar, "I would save the world from you, with my family. Castiel is my father. Sam and Dean are my family. Hurt them and I'll hurt you."

Everyone looks at Jack while Rhaegar glares at him 

CUT!

You clapped happily and went it hug Alex. You two were practically besties now and he always looked up to your opinion about the scenes.

"Fantastic as always", you chirped.

Alex lightly patted your arms, " You always say that."

You shook your head, "I don't. Even if I do, it's cause I mean it. At this rate, Jack is gonna be my favorite in not time."

Alex sat down and rolled his eyes, " Your favorite is Castiel."

You were going to answer when Percy Rodgers called you over.

You walked over to him and smiled at him, "Welcome to set 1 Mr. Rodgers. What can I get ya?"

He nodded, " Oh thanks. I guess a black coffee would be nice."

You brought him his drink with a donut, " Hope you like donuts."

He shrugged, "Who doesn't like donuts?"

You said a courtsey and left.

Alex was gone by the time you were back in your workplace, so you decided to read a book.

* * *

"Look Shireen. I asked for a pumpkin latte, not a cranberry one. How can you mess this up?" Percy asked you, pissed.

You said, "I'm Y/N, not Shireen. You asked me for a pumpkin latte yesterday and I did get you one."

He shrugged, "Oh. Then send Shireen over, would you?"

You walked away without a word and warned Shireen that he had a mood that day.

That was Tuesday.

On Thursday, Percy yelled at a camera member for taking better shots of Alex instead of his.

On Friday, he targeted you again. As you were walking towards set 3, the one where baby is parked, you saw him rush in.

"Did you forget my ice tea again? Or was it Alicia?" Percy asked rudely.

You said, "Do you remember my name Mr. Rodgers?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I don't need to. You are here to remind me so I can forget, again. Ice tea?"

You looked through your tray, " Oh I have it. Here." It took all you had not to punch him.

He didn't thank you , didn't look at you while taking the cup, didn't even spare you curtsy before stroking away with his tea.

"What a jerk" you thought before going to talk to Courtney about wearing something good for the convention.

* * *

"Comfort is the key, my friend. All day long, we would meet fans. Which means actors would be tired and would need caffeine. I'm hardly famous, nobody wants photo op with devil baby mama. So, I'll be with you while you work and I'll maybe sign one autograph or two." Courtney rambled on.

You didn't report Percy's behavior to any of the cast or crew members. Sooner or later, they'd realize how rude he is, why should you be a bad person in front of your friends?

And Misha.

Your face suddenly lit up thinking of him. It's been a while since you saw him, well, he did appear to act as Cas but he left suddenly because he was busy with his GISH hunt. 

"Hello! Earth to y/n. What's up? Are you day dreaming about Misha again?" Courtney teased.

You blushed, " Shut up. It's because of him that I'm even going to the con."

She said, " Aww you two." You didn't answer.

* * *

On the day before the convention, the cast and crew whoever were going, were requested to meet up so that they could all go together in three giant your buses.

Lucky for you, Percy was not in your bus. Unluckily, neither was Alex, Courntey or Misha. Jared and Jensen were coming later, so mainly Rob and Richard hosted this event.

You say next to Shireen and Alicia, your colleagues, who had a lot to talk about.

"Jensen has such dreamy green eyes. I wanna die omg", said Alicia.

Shireen, who was 25 years old said, "Ugh but Y/N is so lucky, Alexander talks to her."

You snorted, " Alex is just a super polite person who happens to be a friend only because he is a lot like me."

Alicia shrugged, " Misha likes you too though. He gave you your Angel pass. We all have hunter passes only."

You made a sad face, " Aww sorry guys. I'm sure Misha was just being a nice person, since it was my birthday."

Shireen turned to you fully to look at you, " Dude, you don't get it. You are luckier than us. You were here since day 1, J2M know you by name, he remembers your birthday. I'm sure Alex doesn't even know that I exist."

You felt grateful for everyone but Percy.

As if on cue, Alicia said, "You won't believe what Percy f-ing Graves said to me the other day." 

She always compared Percy to the Grindelwald aka Percival Graves from fantastic beasts.

"Dude is a f-ing chameleon. Whenever J2M are around or Mr. Kirpke passes by, he is Mr. Nice. The minute it's just us, he treats us like a slave."

Shireen looked horrified, " His poor wife doesn't even know that he tried to feel me up the other day."

You gasped, " Oh my Chuck. Why didn't you tell somebody?"

She said, "Got no proof, have I? I never mess his drinks up, he calls me to his office just to touch me alone."

Alicia visibly shuddered and you were scared of what all of you were going to even do.

* * *

Your coffee booth was set up right next to Misha Collins! Yay!

He was smiling at fans, shaking their hands, making weird faces at kids, eating cookies brought by kids and overall being a happy puppy all day. 

"Gosh you're killing me with the lovey dovey eyes Y/N!", exclaimed Alexander Calvert.

You jumped in reflex and slapped his arm slightly, " You scared me man."

He chuckled, "That's exactly what happens when you're around the Misha magic too long."

You rolled your eyes amd handed him his favorite drink, cappuccino with extra Choco chips.

Suddenly Misha walked over to you, the smile still hanging on his lips.

"Hello Alex, Y/N. Enjoying the con?" He looked directly into your eyes. God his eyes are so blue!

You smiled back, "I am. It's overwhelming for sure, but the love everyone has for the show is great. What can I get ya?"

He shook his head, " Nothing. I just came to check up on you." He sweetly smiled and held your gaze.

You didn't even notice Alex slip away to give you two privacy, Misha didn't stop him either.

"My turn is over for a while. Tell me, if you could, which comic Con would you go to? Misha asked you, still standing in front of your booth, many coffee cups in between you two.

Your face lit up, "Doctor who! Always. Speaking of, I miss Mark Shepherd on the show."

He nodded, " So do I. Castiel and Crowley had some fun times together.".

You giggled and Misha fondly watched you with hooded eyes.

Fondly? We're you imagining things?

You were sure you were blushing, because Misha mirrored your expression as his cheeks became a little pink.

"Would you like to sit? Beside me, I mean, if you're not too busy, which you are I know, but ." You rambled nervously.

He chuckled and placed his hand on yours briefly, "Yes, I'd like that."

With that, he came over to your side of the booth and sat down beside you, turning his body completely to yours and gave your his full attention.

How could you not blush?

* * *

Misha was eating some stuff his fans gave him and sharing them with you, all the while smiling like a happy puppy. He was acting a little strange but you guessed that it was just the overall high of being at the con.

You saw Jared and Jensen walk over to you and before approaching you, they giggled and shared a knowing look.

They both made a scary voice at Misha and Misha who was busy looking at you, jumped.

Then as if nothing happened, Jared sweetly said, "Hey Mish. Whatcha doin?"

You giggled and Misha fake scowled at them.

Jensen said, "Don't mind Y/N, we are stealing him for a moment. We will get him safely back to you soon", he winked.

You blushed and didn't look at Misha , who was actually also blushing and trying to hush J2. Misha left and you cleaned the table up and brew some hot cups of coffee.

Then you heard his voice.

"Cold coffee! Now!" Percy ordered.

Biting your cheek and keeping from growling, you made coffee for the ill mannered man and walked over to him.

He took it and accusingly raised his brow at you, "Did I say that you can put ice?"

You said, "Isn't it cold enough?"

He frowned, " I want it naturally cold, take the ice out and make me one from cold water. "

You said, " Please Percy, this isn't like set. The ice are only for mock tails, I made you this because you asked. They don't even have an option for cold coffee. "

He stood up and yelled at you, " I don't care what they have. You have to give me what I want. Know why? Because you work for me! Get. Me. My. Cold. Coffee. And keep your ice to yourself. "

Every single person in the room stopped to look at you, throwing disapproving looks at Percy. 

Unfortunately, Alex, J2M and other major people were away at the moment to attend to photo ops, leaving you and your colleagues with Percy. Whoever heard, was too scared to say anything.

You swallowed the humiliation, sidelined your pride and made him his cold coffee. This was all for your tuition fee and you couldn't not pay for your classes without this job. 

* * *

In the evening, you requested Rob to change your hotel, from the one where Misha, Percy and all the other angel pass people were in. You didn't give him a reason but Rob was a gentle person, he immediately have you a good room in the demon building.

You were sitting at the cafeteria of the campus, eating a burger when you looked around. There was hardly anybody there.

You let your emotions wash you over and finally started sobbing. Nobody stopped you, one guy even put a tissue on the table and patted your shoulders. You wiped your eyes and were still sniffling softly when you saw the door of the cafe open.

It was Misha.

Before you could hide your face, he rushed over to you.

"I heard from Rob that you looked upset. What is wrong Y/N?" He looked so confused and upset, he couldn't imagine what could possibly be so upsetting to you.

After all, the last he saw you, you were giggling and making heart eyes at him.

You shook your head as you watched Misha sit down next to you and he took your hand.

"Tell me please. I need to know if it was me." He looked so guilty.

Your eyes widened, " What? No. Oh no Misha ,of course it's not you. You're .... Great. I had an amazing time with you today."

He frowned at your tears and wiped them softly with his thumb, "Then why....? Is everyone okay in your family? Friends?"

You gave him a small smile, "This is why Misha, you're so sweet that you don't even see how horrible he usually is. You're so considerate, all of you. Jensen, Jared, Alex, you all care. Around you, he is so nice, like he cares. He pretends that he knows us, is one of us."

You sniffled again, " Whenever you or Rob isn't around...he..he"

You suddenly flashbacks to one time when Percy tried to grab your ass in a parking lot and shivered. Your hand grasped his and you let your head fall to his shoulders.

You kept your face on the crook of his neck while Misha soothed you.

His firm voice came, "Percy will regret this."

Your eyes snapped at him, "How did you know who I was talking about?"

Misha tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, " I know everything you do. Every face you make. When you're sad, hungry or happy. I can tell how your light goes out whenever he is around. I can tell because, I care about you.

I really like you.

Plus, I know he is being a jerk to Shireen and Alicia. They told me the other day. I'm so sorry I didn't get you out of his reach today."

Your heart was pounding hard.

" I sort of tuned out after the "I like you" you whispered.

Misha smiled.

You swallowed and said, " For the record, I like you too. Really."

He blushed, " Really?"

You nod, "Mm mm."

* * *

Misha, J2 and Alex had made Percy lose his job, as the director heard of his behavior. The killed off his character at the hands of Jack and soon, your life had no bounds of joy.

Alex was at your workplace, eating candy and talking to you.

"You know what happened at the con? Some guy tried to kiss me and his girlfriend was like, cool with it. Said that I'd kiss the lips Alex has kissed." Alex widened his eyes and shivered at the recollection.

You laughed your ass off and almost feel to the ground, shaking.

Suddenly Alex went quite and you looked up just in time to Misha press his lips on yours.

"Hey babe", he proudly said.

You shook your head and blushed, "There's a kid here Mish."

Alex lightly punched you and walked away, happy for you.

Misha put his finger under your chin and again proceeded to kiss you, with no further complains from your side.

**Author's Note:**

> True story, I dreamt this whole thing tonight. Can you believe my luck? I was like, why TF did I wake up noooo.  
> But it was also pretty sad to see Mish scared for me. He was scared because he was worried about me!  
> Me!  
> Y'all I was in heaven.  
> Okay done ranting.


End file.
